A night with a psychopath
by taylorbell123
Summary: Aria Montgomery's life is ruined when she is raped by Jason Dilaurentis. She struggles to deal with the aftermath of the attack. Will her friends be able to help her through it? Will she get justice? What will A do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The whole Alison trial and mystery exists in this story but the girls are not in legal trouble.**

When she first awoke, Aria Montgomery didn't really know where she was. Her head was throbbing in pain and she felt cold. Looking around, she realized she was laying in the grass next to a creepy old highway. It was a very dark and foggy night. Earlier in the night, she had gone out to a party with Hanna. Whatever happened, Aria ended up drinking way too much and passed out in the field.

With no idea where she was, Aria looked around for her phone. She couldn't find it. Hanna was nowhere to be seen either, she left with Caleb, leaving Aria all alone at the party. Aria couldn't see any houses or people nearby. It was all very creepy and abandoned. Nothing but fog, a highway, fields and a spooky scarecrow around.

Aria was very cold. She was only wearing a flimsy purple knee length dress and heels. Even though she was now completely sober, she had a wicked hangover and just wanted to go home and sleep. As she walked along the dark highway, she began to become very spooked when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked around. There was a redneck looking guy with a hat walking right behind her, his truck was parked a few feet away behind the bushes.

"Hey baby, need a ride?" he said as he walked towards her.

Although the man seemed friendly, Aria felt very intimidated being all alone with him. "No thanks, I'm fine," Aria said as she walked away.

The guy began to walk after her, faster this time until he was right next to her. "You should get in my truck and I'll drive you home. It's not safe for a young girl like you to be out here all by yourself."

"No, I'm fine really I need the walk," Aria said as she walked even faster.

"I'm just trying to help you. You were passed out in the grass. I was just about to call the ambulance."

Just then, another car pulled up. It was Jason Dilaurentis.

"Aria, do you need help?" Jason asked as he looked at the redneck guy in disgust.

The guy threw his hands up in surrender. "I was just trying to help her, dude. The little bitch doesn't appreciate it." He looked angry as he went back to his car and sped away.

"You should get into the car. I'll drive you home," Jason said.

Aria thought about it for a second. She wasn't really sure if she trusted Jason but she was too scared of the other guy to turn down a drive back to Rosewood. "Thanks." The first few minutes were awkward so Aria decided to strike up a conversation. "So what are you doing out here in...where are we actually?"

Jason laughed a little. "Around Ravenswood. I was just coming back from Philadelphia. What are you doing out so late?"

Aria shrugged. "I don't know, a night out that went wrong." All of a sudden Aria noticed that Jason had taken a wrong turn and was heading towards a creepy looking house that was completely isolated. "Jason where are you going?"

All of a sudden Jason looked very evil. Maybe it was the moonlight shadowing half his face but he just looked deranged. "Aria, there's something I need to tell you. I've been thinking a lot lately and..." he pulled out a huge needle and stabbed it into Aria's arm.

About an hour later, Aria woke up drowsy and confused tied to a chair. Jason entered the room. "Oh good you're awake," he said, locking the bedroom door behind him. "I thought you'd at least be out for the next three hours."

Aria wriggled in the chair, trying to break free but the knots were tied to well. "What the hell are you doing with me? Let me go or I'll scream."

Jason smiled. "Scream all you want but this is a sound proof room. Nobody can hear anything that goes on in hear." It was just then that Aria noticed Jason was unbuttoning his shirt. "And it's good that this room is sound proof because we're going to make a lot of noise." He began to untie her.

Aria felt sick. "Jason please don't do this. Please just let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody."

As soon as she was untied, Jason pushed her onto the bed, stood back and stared at her. "Do a striptease for me. Take of your dress but leave on your lingerie."

Aria began to sob and she ran for the door but it was locked. "Jason please don't make me do this. You're not a monster."

Then Jason got angry and grabbed her by the arm. "Don't you dare try to run away from me. I've been watching you for years and you're nothing but a goddamn tease. You pretend to like me then you turn me down. That time I was at Spencer's house you just ignored me like I didn't exist." He pulled her closer, pushed her up against the wall and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Aria could feel his hard penis pushing against her. "Well tonight I'm going to fuck you and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You're not going to get away with this. When I get out of here you're going to be in so much trouble," Aria screamed.

Jason let out an evil laugh. "Who says you're going to get out of here? You think your little friends will be looking for you? They have their own lives." Jason threw Aria onto the bed and climbed on top of her. "I'm going to keep you here for as long as possible. I'm going to fuck you whenever I want and you can't stop me."

Aria gasped in pain as Jason quickly dry entered her. He was thrusting in and out so hard it hurt. Aria knew she had to get out o there but how?

 **Please review and tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After being repeatedly raped for the past three hours, an exhausted Aria was left crying as she picked her clothes up from the floor. Jason had finally left the room. He locked the door. Aria was terrified that he would come back and do it all over again. Once she was redressed, she was altered by the sound of a car engine. She walked over to the window and saw Jason driving away. That lying bastard! The window wasn't sound proof. Aria was suddenly filled with hope that she could escape.

The window wouldn't open. Aria looked around the room for something heavy enough to break the window. She picked up a chair and threw it at the window. The glass smashed into smithereens. Without any hesitation, Aria climbed out the window and went out onto the roof. The roof was slippy from the rain and it was still dark out. Aria sat down at the ledge, thankfully she wasn't too far off the ground so jumping wouldn't be dangerous.

Once she was off the roof, Aria ran as fast as she could until she was far away from the house. Her high heels echoed through the dark, it creeped Aria out because it sounded like somebody was following her. She was in pain. Jason was so rough with her there was some blood on her thighs.

When she got out onto the highway her heart nearly stopped in fear when she saw headlights. For a moment she thought it was Jason, but she was revealed when she saw it was Ashley Marin. The car stopped and Ashley rolled down the window.

"Aria are you alright?" Ashley asked, eyeing her up and down.

Aria couldn't even answer. She started crying. "Will you please drive me home?"

Ashley came out of the car and comforted Aria. When they were inside, Ashley looked at Aria. "Aria, you have bruises all over your arms. There's blood on your thighs." She tried to touch Aria's hand in a comforting way but Aria flinched. "What happened? We're you raped?"

Aria nodded and buried her face in her hands. "I just want to go home. I feel disgusting. He's all over me."

"Sweetie, you need to go to the doctor and get checked out. You can shower later but you need DNA evidence if you want the police to catch him." Ashley started up the car. "Do you have any idea who he is?"

"Jason Dilaurentis," Aria sobbed. "I don't want to go to the police. I don't want anybody to know." Aria sniffed. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Ashley sighed. "I promise."

When Aria got home that night, it was about five o clock. Quietly locking the front door, Aria made sure not to wake her dad or brother. She wasn't in the mood to answer any questions.

She was exhausted and felt absolutely disgusting. She just wanted to sleep but she knew she had to shower first. After she was done showering, she changed into a loose shirt and shorts and crawled into bed.

The next morning, Mike burst into Aria's room and woke up her. "You have to drive me to the mall," he said.

Aria groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Get out of my room Mike! It's so early."

Mike laughed. "Dude, its 1pm. You're really hung over, huh?"

Pushing the bed covers off herself, Aria climbed out of bed. "Can't you have one of your friends drive you?" An instant headache rushed through Aria's skull. "Do we have any aspirin?"

"No, you can get aspirin at the mall," Mike said. "What time did you get home last night?"

Aria shrugged, becoming really uncomfortable. "I don't know. Fine, I'll drive you to the mall."

Mike's smile fell quickly. "Hey, what happened to your arm? It looks like somebody grabbed you."

Aria looked down at her huge bruise. "Oh, it's nothing."

 **Please review so I know if there is any point in continuing. What do you think of the story so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After dropping Mike and his friends off at the mall, Aria just sat in her car for a while. The realization didn't actually hit her until now, she was raped. What was he going to tell Ezra? Was she even supposed to tell him? She began to sob uncontrollably. Suddenly, she was interrupted when the car door opened. Mike and his friends Connor and Chaz were just staring at her. She immediately straightened up and pulled her herself together.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

Aria sniffed and wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

Aria shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about something sad. What are you guys doing? I thought you were waiting in line for that new video game release."

"It's out of stock here." They all got into the car. "Will you drive us to the Mall in Philadelphia?"

Aria sighed in frustration. "You guys have legs. Why can't you walk there?"

"That's like an hour away," Mike said. "Geez, what's wrong with you today? You've been weird all morning."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I don't like being treated like your chauffeur." Aria sighed and looked at her brother. She didn't want to argue with him. "Sorry, okay? I'm just having a bad day. I'll drive you to the city. I just have to go inside to the ATM."

That was a lie. Aria needed to buy the morning after pill. She wasn't on birth control and Jason didn't use a condom. She told her brother and his friends to wait in the car.

Once she was inside the pharmacy, she went straight up to the counter, wanting to get the embarrassing task over with quickly. She hated buying personal items. The cashier lady, put it in a bag. Aria also purchased a bottle of water. She headed to the mall restroom and took the pill in private. She threw away the packaging so Mike wouldn't see it.

As Aria walked past the food court, she felt her blood run cold. She saw Jason Dilaurentis standing there watching her. Frozen, Aria just stood there as he walked closer to her.

 **Please review and tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"I need to get home," Aria said, getting up from Ezra's couch. It was Friday night and Ezra had ordered Chinese food and rented a movie.

Ezra switched off the TV. "What's wrong? You just got here."

"Nothing." That was a lie. It had been three weeks since Jason raped her and Aria was becoming more and more distant from not only Ezra, but her friends and family too. She just felt depressed and used. Even before the rape her relationship with Ezra had been rocky and they hadn't slept with Ezra for over two months and she could sense he was getting bored. "I'm just really tired."

"Well stay here tonight." Ezra was just about to pull Aria in for a hug but she pushed him away. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Something inside Aria snapped and she was filled with anger. "There's nothing wrong with me I just need space. You're always calling and texting me and asking me to spend the night with you. You always expect something for me."

"That's not true," Ezra said, shocked.

Aria shook her head. "Just leave me alone. I need time to myself."

When Aria got to her car, she drove away quickly before Ezra could have the chance to come out and talk to her. She felt bad. She didn't mean to lose her temper with him. She loved him and hated to hurt his feelings. It was 8PM and Aria just felt exhausted and sick. She was extremely worried. Her period was four days late and she felt like crying.

Once again she headed to the pharmacy, only this time she bought two home pregnancy tests. When she got home she took the test and waited nervously for the results. After three minutes of waiting Aria picked up the test. It was positive. Both of them were.

A rush of anxiety gave her an instant headache. She could be with pregnant with Jason or Ezra's baby. She wasn't sure who the rather was. She immediately called a doctor and made an appointment for and ultrasound to determine how far along she was.

Three days later, Aria entered the doctor's office and sat down. He asked her some personal questions.

"When is the last time you've had intercourse?" he asked.

"Three weeks ago," Aria answered.

"Besides a missed period, what other symptoms do you have?"

"I've been getting dizzy. I've been throwing up every morning for the past week. Is it possible to have symptoms so soon?" Aria asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, symptoms can occur even a week after conception." He stood up and walked over to the ultrasound machine. "Okay Aria, just lay down here and I'll have a look at your baby."

He spread that cold jelly all over her belly and began the ultra sound. It didn't look like much, just a navy screen. "Okay, so based on the scan, I can see that you are very early on in your pregnancy. No more than three to four weeks."

That's when Aria's heart sunk. Even though she didn't want a baby at all, a part of her hoped she'd be two months pregnant. At least then Ezra would be the father, not creepy Jason.

"Would you like me to print you out the pictures?" the doctor asked.

Aria felt sick. "No. What's the longest I can wait to have an abortion?"

"Anything up to 20 weeks. My advice to you is that if you're planning on having an abortion do it sooner. It is much easier at four weeks than it is at twenty. At four weeks all you have to do is take a pill and you experience some heavy bleeding. At twenty weeks we have to perform a surgical procedure to remove the foetus."

Aria had a headache. She didn't know what to do.

 **What do you think she should do? Any suggestions? Please review.**


End file.
